


darling, you're glowing

by koosungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Felix and Minho are brothers, High School, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), Lee Felix is a sunshine, M/M, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Secret Relationship, felix the baking fairy, hyunjin plays football, who loves to bake cookies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosungs/pseuds/koosungs
Summary: Where Hyunjin thinks Lee Felix has constellations on his face, but he tastes like pure sunshine.au where young and in love teenagers hyunjin and felix secretly date
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	darling, you're glowing

**Author's Note:**

> gekikara requested the prompt 
> 
> "hyunjin and felix are highschoolers and are secretly dating" 
> 
> this is the first chapter and I have it in my head that the next chapter will be much longer and the final chapter, probably, maybe? we will see! anyways I really wanted to write a whipped hyunjin and that's what i've been doing 
> 
> and felix baking is so cute, you will never catch me not having felix bake his friends cookies 
> 
> by the way if something is _'like this'_ that means it is a flashback

Hyunjin cannot place a finger on what his life was before he was completely blindsided. It’s a funny little thought. How a Hyunjin from some months ago, was busying himself with talking to or about girls. But now he can’t get specks of freckles and glitter eyes out his head.  
A honey skin, nectar sweet, angel brushed against his existence and Hyunjin hopes he stays earthbound for a little while longer– at his side radiant and warm. Felix has constellations on his face, but he tastes like pure sunshine. Or well, Hyunjin thinks sunshine tastes a lot like the strawberry body wash faint on Felix’s skin after a shower or Felix’s favorite citrus-flavored lip balm.

Felix shook Hyunjin from the inside-out. Made him feel full, as if he’s bursting at the seams with love. And Hyunjin knows he’s being irrational most days, but he fears one day Felix will get tired and find someone easier to be with. So he holds on tight.

It’s a bitter autumn night. The world is quiet, bathed in darkness from the late night. Inside the car, though, the low heat filters in from a vent, while instrumental music plays from the speakers. Hyunjin is sitting in the front seat with it pulled back and Felix found a spot on Hyunjin’s lap to get comfortable.

They’re face to face. Hyunjin traces the curve of Felix’s nose, the pout on his lips and heart shape of his mouth.  
“Ah,” Felix gasps, face recoiling behind his hands. “Do I have food on my face? I mean, I know I ate fast.. I really thought I was careful, though.”

Hyunjin’s heart feels warm. His mouth breaks into a smile before he’s full on laughing in his boyfriend’s face.  
He presses a kiss on his boyfriend’s nose. Then Cheek. Corner of his mouth. And then on his boyfriend’s lips, making him whimper and melt into Hyunjin.  
He pulls away, met with a smile and sparkling eyes. 

“Nah, I was just thinking,” Hyunjin pauses for dramatic effect. Felix waiting eagerly. “My parents are going out for their anniversary. They’re going to be away for the weekend. Want to stay over?”

Felix makes a ‘squee’ sound and Hyunjin chalks that up to being a good sound, probably?

“Are you serious? Of fucking course I wanna!” Felix nuzzles into the crook of his neck, excited giggles coming from him.

Things go quiet for a moment. Only the cry of violin strings and the heat blowing through the vent filling the car. Hyunjin just grins to himself, listening to the little breaths coming from the angel on top of him. He isn’t sure to call this serendipity or fate, but he’s definitely lucky.

“Hey, baby.”

Hyunjin makes a ‘hmm’ sound encouraging Felix to continue.

“Can I blow you already?”

“Oh, fuck, god yes.”

✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

The clock on his nightstand reads 3:30 am in a loud red, so bright it makes him see spots. Hyunjin squeezes his eyelids closed. He tries to will away the last of the butterflies still fluttering in his stomach from earlier that night. Tries to silence the thoughts that sprout up like spring flowers. The sweet fragrance of strawberries clinging to his skin, on his clothes. Hyunjin can't help wondering if Felix is asleep right now, hugging a pillow close to his chest and resembling a tiny angel, because something tells Hyunjin- Felix is even more angelic when he's at peace in his dreams. Hyunjin just hopes he's getting the sleep he can't seem to find. Over the skipping of his heart. Over the thoughts loud in his mind.

In one day, Felix will be in his house. In his bed. They will be alone. Together. And Hyunjin has never felt such a feeling of excitement overtaking him like this.

✿ ❀ ✿ ❀

_  
"Minho's little bro is gonna be starting here. I hear he got kicked out his last school for making out with a boy like full on sneaked away from class to make out with a dude. At a catholic school. Ballsy, right." Jisung says, his big eyes getting even bigger as he talked._

_"I don't want anything to do with the Lee family. Minho's an ass. I bet his brother is too. It's a part of their genetic code, probably. “_

_"Don't think assholery is, like, a DNA sequence but yeah sure. When are you going to get over this weird thing with Minho? He's actually kinda cool." Jisung sucks a breath in, then continues with his voice low. "Dare I say, I like him."_

_"I hate it here." Hyunjin groans dramatically. "He gives me the hardest time and you say you like him."_

_"Yep. He's innocent and you're just too sensitive."_

_"Take that back, weasel."_

_They bickered for a while too long. Pouting and whining back and forth, and a few potato chips were sacrificed as they threw the salty snacks at the other._

_It was roughly three days after that exchange, after a big football game. His team won. The guys were going wild and parents in the stands were cheering in excitement. Everyone’s adrenaline was shot. Hyunjin liked this type of feeling, knowing that all of his practice and hard work paid off. A boy, short in stature, slim and tiny hurried out the stands to the field._

_“Aah! That was amazing!” The boy's eyes shone like they held the universe in them. His smile reached his crinkling eyes. Definitely the most genuine and pure smile Hyunjin had ever witnessed._

_“I baked cookies, want one?” The small blond asks, nose scrunched adorably as he extends a container in his hands._

_Was he talking to him? Offering freshly baked cookies…To him. Hyunjin could feel his face heat up, heart thump heavy and loud. He had never felt this way so suddenly, let alone over a boy. Hyunjin chalked the feeling up to post game adrenaline and reached out a hand._

_“ ‘Course, I’ve done enough to earn one or two, thanks little bro.” Minho says from beside Hyunjin, batting Hyunjin’s own hand away and throwing a cookie into his mouth. “I think,” Minho starts, pausing to chew, “Hyunjin thought you were talking to him.” He laughs._

_“Oh, uh, you can have one too, Hyunjin. That’s why I made extras.” The freckled boy, steps closer, holding out the container with a warm smile. Hyunjin’s stare falls too low for a moment too long. “And by the way, I’m Felix.”_

_Hyunjin couldn’t will away the butterflies that night either. He couldn’t stop picturing the way Felix directed such a warm smile his way. Couldn’t stop focusing on the way he left his face sunburned. Lee Felix, was the sun and Hyunjin was mingling too close._


End file.
